


Blueprint Blues

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7, The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: An innocent needs help. Who will offer aid?





	1. If you have a problem

"Not Blake's 7!" CLICK. Tom changed the channel.

Hanna rose from her chair and walked across to the tv.

"Yes, Blake's 7" CLICK.

"But I want the A Team!" CLICK.

"Blake's 7" CLICK

"A TEAM" CLICK

"BLAKE'S 7"

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK

"Stop it you two!" shouted mum. "Leave it or I'll turn it off altogether."

Tom and Hanna sat down, both muttering under their breath.

_In 1972 a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security spaceship to the Liberator._

_Today, still wanted by the Federation, they survive as soldiers of fortune._

_If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team._

* * *

It was a small office, with papers strewn everywhere. Notice boards, filled with official looking documents, filled the walls. Kassy sighed and rubbed her temples. Her research was behind schedule and over budget. If the backers didn't agree to release more money, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. But she knew her work was important and would change lives for the better, if she could just get the wretched thing finished. The door opened and she looked up hopefully; her expression changed to disgust when she saw who had entered the room.

Miss Serva stalked inside and looked round irritably, "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Kassy shook her head. The last thing she would ever do was sell her blueprints.

"Listen, if you don't give me your plans, things could get real uncomfortable for you."

Kassy tried to sound defiant even though she didn't feel it, "No, Miss Serva as I've explained to you before, it ain't for sale."

Miss Serva smiled sweetly yet her eyes remained cold, " You haven't been listening. It's time for you to sell up and get out. You've got until tomorrow night to put your affairs in order."

Serva left, her two henchmen following behind.

Kassy let out a slow sigh of relief. For a moment, she had wondered if one of Serva's thug's was going to try and intimidate her further. She picked up her handbag and rose shakily to her feet. Getting the research green lit had been a headache but it was nothing compared to these constant threats. She was exhausted.

"Night, George," she called to the gate keeper as she pulled her car out of the parking lot. The late summer sun hung low in the sky as she drove along the twisty mountain roads.

After a couple of miles, Kassy became aware of a banging sound coming from the car's engine. Gritting her teeth she pressed on towards home. By the time she had travelled five miles, the car was shaking. Then, quite suddenly, it let out a gentle creak, there was a puff of grey smoke and the engine died. Softly cursing her bad luck, Kassy pulled over to the side of the road and started walking. Perhaps she would find a payphone.

Before she had gone more than a couple of steps, however, a tow truck came into view. Not about to pass up the first bit of good fortune she'd had for months, Kassy flagged it down. The pickup truck stopped and a kindly looking man with permed white hair got out. He was dressed in dirty overalls and had a rag sticking out of one of his pockets.

"Problems miss?" he enquired.

"More than you know," answered Kassy. She smiled apologetically, "sorry, you were referring to the car, of course."  
The man's eyes twinkled at her. "Maybe I was. But as my old dad used to say 'A problem shared is a problem freed. A time will come, son, when men can think and speak about problems. When power is back with the honest man!"

Kassy looked a bit nonplussed; the man smiled and walked over to the car.

"You er work down at the research station?" he asked, lighting a cigar.

"Yes and there are people who want to buy my research."

"Could you make yourself some money? Maybe get a car which works?"  
"Well, I could sell but I don't want to. It's the principal of it. If I sell my blueprints them my designs will get buried and millions will suffer." She paused, unsure why she was telling all this to a complete stranger. "I've tried to stop them, contact the authorities but nothing's changed."

  
"Well, we'll have to see if we can do something about that."

"I'm sorry?"  
The man extended a hand.

"Miss Kassy, My name's Hanniblake. I'm the leader of the B-Team!"


	2. B-Team for Higher

A vehicle, like nothing Kassy had ever seen, screeched round the corner. At its heart was a white van, but it had been heavily modified. Two cone shaped parts extended from its sides, pointing towards oncoming traffic, a third one protruded from the roof. It was the largest van Kassy had ever seen. Its side door slid open and a man waved her in. He was in his early 30s and would have been attractive, had he not been scowling. Hanniblake jumped in the front passenger seat, smiling.  
"Kassy, let me introduce the crew. Next to you there is Facevon."  
"Hi," Kassy said.  
Facevon continued to frown. Hanniblake laughed, "Don't worry, Kassy, this is him being sociable. Behind you there is Viladoch."  
"Hi"  
"Greetings, fair maiden."  
"And our driver, with all the jewellery, is BAgan."  
"Hi"  
"I pity the fool."  
"Riiiiggght,"said Kassy. "Are you sure you can help me?"  
"Fair maiden, we have helped more people than you've had birthdays."  
"So more than 23?"  
Viladoch paused, counting on his fingers. "Yes. At least 24. But, but that's not the point, is it colonel?"  
"No, Viladoch it's not. We won't rest until men are free to dream of freedom!"  
Kassy considered for a moment. True, she was desperate but was she this desperate?  
"There's no way I'm flying," complained BAgan. Hanniblake's smile broadened.  
"Now, BAgan, who said anything about flying?"  
"Don't treat me for a fool, Hanniblake. I know what this van can do."  
But Hanniblake wasn't listening. Instead he reached over and pressed a button on the dashboard. Smoothly, the van lifted off the ground and launched into the sky. BAgan opened his month to say something but fainted before he could speak. Kassy reached for the seatbelt and braced herself as best she could.

"Wait, this van can.. fly!?" she said unnecessarily.

"Can't yours?" asked Facevon, genuinely baffled.

Kassy just looked on, hoping the ride would finish soon. Over the next few minutes, Hanniblake outlined Kassy's predicament. 

Viladoch piped up, "What we gonna do, what we gonna do, colonel? I don't wanna go, unless I can dress myself up in a disguise."

For the moment, Hanniblake ignored him, "Kassy, where did Serva tell you to meet her?"

"Over at her place on the south side. She owns a bar, Genna's, she wanted me take the blueprints there."

"Good. We'll start there later tonight, once it gets dark," said Hanniblake puffing away on a fresh cigar.

* * *

Viladoch fiddled with the side door lock of Genna's. It was late, long after the patrons should have gone home, but he was still nervous.

"Hurry up, fool," whispered BAgan.

Viladoch turned round to look at him in the half light. "You want to try?" he asked irritably.

BAgan nodded and pushed his way past him to the door. Raising his right foot he gave the door a mighty kick, splintering it into a thousand pieces.

"Nice BAgan!" said Hanniblake appreciatively. 

"If they have an alarm system, do you want me to deactivate it?" asked Facevon, "or should we just kick that as well?"

Hanniblake thought for a moment, grinned, winked and walked inside.

Hanniblake's torch swept the room. The bar was big, stretching the length of the room. There was a dance floor at one end with a glitter ball hanging from the ceiling above it. Leather sofas had been placed in horseshoe shapes around small tables. In the far corner of the room was a chalk board with 'Chef's Specials' written on it.

Hanniblake took it all in at a glance. "That'll do nicely," he muttered, heading towards the board. Before he got there however, the lights suddenly turned on, illuminating the intruders.

"Hold it right there, buster," said a woman.

Hanniblake tried to cover his eyes so he could see who was addressing him. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter about my name. We won't have time to get to know each other because you're leaving. NOW!"

"Couldn't we at least talk for a bit?" Facevon asked, flashing his best smile.

"No. Now get out, before I run you out."

"Wait, I know that voice," said Kassy. "You're Genna, you run this place."

"Yeah and I used to own it too. Before Serva got her claws in it."

"She's trying to do something similar to me."

"Yeah? Well we've all got a sob story, I guess," said Genna harshly.

"We thought we might find her here," cut in Viladoch. "Have you, have you seen her?"

"You decided to break in, after hours, to see if you could find her?" Genna scoffed. "Why would she be here when she has a penthouse apartment? You haven't done your research well at all, have you?"  
"So help us!" said Kassy.

"I'll think about it."

"We'll pay for the door," said Hanniblake as they walked towards the exit.

"You'll not. The only reason I let the break in happen is that, since she owns the place, Serva will foot the bill. She doesn't have insurance as I accidentally forgot to renew it. Anything you wanna smash up while your here?"

"You serious?" asked Viladoch, eyes gleaming.

"No," said Hanniblake firmly. "We'll leave a message."

He took a detour to the chalk board, cleaned it and wrote, _Leave Kassy alone. You won't be told again._

Then he lit a cigar, ran his fingers through his white, curly hair and turned to leave.

"If you change your mind about helping us, sweetheart, you can find us on this number, Facevon!"

Facevon walked over to the bar and dropped a calling card on the top. 

"Don't hold your breath," said Genna as she watched them leave.


	3. Can we Build It?

Next morning they arrived back at Kassy's lot. Her portacabin office had not been damaged and everything looked in order.

"The way I figure, we've got maybe two hours before we get paid a visit," said Hanniblake. 

Kassy was concerned, "Ok, so what do we do?"

"We build something!" said BAgan.  
Kassy looked mystified. "What?"  
"At this point we tend to build something," answered Facevon, as if it was obvious.

"Right," said Hanniblake. "Ok. Let's get to it. Cue the music!"

As if by magic, a rock guitar theme began playing. "Nice!" smiled Hanniblake.

"We're not sure why, but that always happens when we start to build things," said Viladoch.

"But wait! Don't you need a plan and to talk about what you're gonna build?"

The members of the B Team looked utterly confused.

BAgan grabbed a welding mask and began welding, Facevon sawed some bits of wood, Viladoch located some pipes and Hanniblake drove aimlessly round in a big dumper truck. They tirelessly welded, sawed, located and drove for three and a half minutes and, just as the guitar gave its final screech, the build was finished.

They stood back to admire their handiwork. Kassy wondered if it was some sort of secret weapon. None of the B Team gave her any clues.

"Ok BAgan, you take up position over there," Hanniblake pointed vaguely to the left. "Viladoch, Facevon. There and there! I'll go into the office with Kassy and wait for Serva."

"What will you do when she comes?" asked Kassy.

"Well, we'll talk to her first. Ask her, real nice, to leave you alone. Traditionally however, that doesn't usually to work. So then we generally just shoot a lot."  
"You'll kill her?" Kassy queried incredulously.  
"No, that's very unlikely. BAgan has something called a Limiter on one of his jewellery chains. It prevents him from hurting people. As for the rest of us, we never seem to actually hit much. Keep an eye on the scenery though, that usually gets trashed." He smiled broadly.

The sound of an approaching car silenced them and they took their places inside Kassy's office.

* * *

The door opened slowly; Kassy steeled herself. This was it. She straightened and tried to look as imposing as possible. A woman stepped into her office, dragging something whch looked like an easel behind her.

"You," Kassy breathed. "You decided to help us."

Genna looked irritated. "I came to tell you Serva saw your message. She's rounding up some local thugs and will be here within the hour. She held me responsible for the break in and has sacked me!" She glared at Hanniblake. "So, since I have nothing better to do, I thought I'd come here. Before I left, I managed to smuggle this out." Genna moved to the side to reveal the Chef's Special board. "I thought we could write something on it. Put Serva off the scent."

"Nice," said Hanniblake, reaching for the chalk.

A screaming of tyres brought their conversation to an end. Moments later, without bothering to knock, Serva walked into the office.

"Time's up," she said bluntly. "Either give me those plans or get out." 

She spotted Hanniblake and Genna, "So you were working together. You two cost me a lot of money. But don't worry, I always get what I'm owed."

"You've been warned," said Hanniblake, "leave Kassy alone, or there will be consequences."  
  
"Oh yes. There will be consequences," agreed Serva.

Serva nodded to one of her henchmen who upended a table. Kassy gasped, "Ok, ok you can have the blueprints. They're in here." 

She reached behind her and brought out the product the B Team had made. It looked like a normal safe and Kassy hoped that it would not disappoint. Hungrily, Serva reached for it.

"What's the code?"

"54124"

As Serva put in the last number, Hanniblake, Kassy and Genna dove for cover. A noxious cloud rose from the safe and covered Serva's lovely white suit in brown sludge.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed. "Get them!"

Rock music began playing from somewhere again and Hanniblake's smile widened.

"Here we go," he said happily, drawing his weapon.

Kassy and Genna did a double take. Hanniblake's gun was unlike anything they'd ever seen. It was about the size of a whisk and was made entirely of plastic. When he pressed the fire button, the end of the gun lit up and there was a whooshing noise. Despite appearances, the gun did seem to do extensive damage. Hanniblake was right that he didn't hit anyone but the walls took considerable punishment.

Suddenly, BAgan smashed through the door, picked up a villain and, before the poor man had time to react, tossed him out through a window. 

Facevon arrived firing his plastic gun and wrecking havoc on the potted plants. Another henchman was ejected through a window. Viladoch barged in dressed as a cowboy, clearly he'd been busy disguising himself. With a mighty _Yeeeeehaaar_ he pushed one of Serva's goons out of the door, sending him sprawling down the steps. Kassy and Genna bashed the last couple of Serva's men on the head and she called a retreat. 

As they made their way back to their cars, an explosion inexplicably occurred and Serva and her men were forced theatrically into the air. Picking herself up, Serva signalled surrender.

As the dust settled, Hanniblake grinned down at them.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to give, Genna back her place, stop hounding Kassy, pay everyone back what you owe them and then leave town."

Serva looked at him spitefully.

"And, if you ever come back, you'll find yourself dealing once again with the B Team!"

Serva and her men got sadly into their vehicles and drove away. Hanniblake turned to Kassy, "I love it when a plan comes together!"

* * *

Tom looked across at Hanna. 

"That was one of the best tv shows I've ever seen! Same again next week?"

"Yes please!" said Hanna.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who really cares about these things, I know Blakes 7 finished a couple of years before the A team started. But, since this work is not entirely based on fact, I thought it was ok.


End file.
